Not this time
by regan666
Summary: Sara is in hospital after falling asleep at the wheel, Grissom is going to confess something but gets interupted by sars ex lover hank and wen hank gives her a ride home things take a turn for the worst. reviews needed, very random,rated M for later perpo
1. Chapter 1

A/N this was just a random thing that i made up as i went along, the italics are charcter thoughts though there arnt many, it may be a bit slow i dont know really i didnt take this one to seriouse to be honest just um let me know what you all think.

Not this time

Sara flicks her eyes open quickly she scopes the room and can see Grissom sat next to her bed in an arm chair looking right at her.

"Are you alright, do you want me to get the nurse?"

"Nurse, what do you mean nurse why am I in hospital?"

"Do you not remember, you were in a car accident, they figured you fell asleep at the wheel as there was no other specific reason as to why you may have blacked out, the hospital rang me and I got here as soon as I could".

Sara realising that she's init now lowered her head a little in shame.

"Why did they call you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure they said something about being speed dial number one so they figured I must be of some importance I suppose, but I'm glad they did I've been ringing you since you left the lab". he said calmly trying not to show too many nerves or emotion but failing as Sara notices his hands shaking slightly.

A doctor entered the room he had a chart in his hand and he was reading over the notes that were sprawled across the page, he made his way to the foot end of the bed and placed the chart in its holder and looked up to greet Sara and Grissom.

"Ah I'm glad to see your awake Ms Sidle do you know why you are here?"

"Apparent car accident" she stated stubbornly.

Pausing slightly the doctor continued.

"Yes well that is the basics of it, but I believe that you may have fallen asleep at the wheel, according to your supervisor here you were in the middle of working a triple shift and was sent home, and naturally your body couldn't take the strain you were putting on it so you became exhausted and fell asleep at the wheel."

Hearing this statement Grissom was automatically riddled with guilt.

If I didn't send her home she wouldn't be here now, I should have just let her carry on with what she was doing, she fought me and I got strict and now look where she is.

The doctor started to speak again.

"Well Ms Sidle it seems that you have only suffered small injuries including a mild concussion and a few scrapes and bruises but nothing that should keep you in here any longer, I would say that you're a very lucky woman, I think that in a few more hours you should be ready to be discharged I believe, so I will come and see you then and oh where are my manners my names Dr. Matthew Holloway".

Dr. Holloway shook Sara's hand and left the room momentarily leaving Grissom and Sara alone.

"Sara I'm really sorry"

"What are you talking about he said I'm fine or did I fall asleep again and miss the part when he told me I have a metal pole poking out of my abdomen" smiling at her own quirky joke she looked over at Grissom and saw hurt and sorrow in his eyes.

"Its my fault you're here if I had just let you stay at the lab and let you get on with what ever you were doing then you wouldn't be in this mess" taking a deep sigh, he put his hands on his knees and lowered his head so he was looking at his feet.

"Look Griss if I had stayed at the lab then I would have driven home several hours later, and you know what being the kind of person I am I would have still fallen asleep at the wheel, but it would have happened during rush hour causing a lot more fatalities not just to myself but to others. So you know if getting me to go home means giving me a minor concussion and a couple of scratches on the face rather than letting me stay at work and burn myself out and cause many deaths then you know what I'd let you concuss me more often".

She said in one long stretch gasping for air at the end of her seminar, but smiling proudly to herself for it.

"Well okay then but you know I couldn't let that beautiful face get scratched again I would never forgive my self".

Grissom looked up into Sara's eyes taking a deep breath he reached out his hand and wrapped it around Sara's protectively and showing her a small boyish smile she couldn't resist.

Taking in some breath quickly and looking back at Grissom she could see that there was something more than what a friend would say and feel for another friend in his eyes, she also noticed that his grip on her hand had gotten a little tighter.

"Wow um..okay" smiling greatly to herself and pursing her lips she looked at Grissom.

Grissom had turned in his seat to face her head on, he had shifted to the end of his seat and he was clasping her hand in both of his and one of his thumbs was caressing her wrist.

"You scared me…a lot I don't want to feel like that again"

Taping his feet in a nervous habit he was trying to say something and he couldn't get it out.

Sara sat patiently knowing she shouldn't rush him she looked deep into his eyes and could see he really needed to tell her, his hands were shaking again and he was taping his feet uncontrollably now.

"Hey Sara is everything alright" came a voice that was different from Grissom's causing some confusion to Sara but then realising that it was coming from the doorway.

"Hank um hi yeah I'm fine"

Grissom let go of Sara's hand and dropped his head slightly sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah you look it, you know from my experience I have noted that somebody sat in a hospital bed is not usually alright". Hank said as he entered the room and stood next to Grissom who was now also stood looking down at Sara.

A nurse entered the room and headed to where Sara was sat.

"Dr Holloway sends his apologies he has an emergency but he says that you are free to go as soon as you sign these papers".

"okay thank you" Sara said to the nurse with a warm smile.

"Um Sara I'll wait outside the room and give you a ride home if you like" Grissom said as he handed Sara her clothes in a bag the nurse put them in.

" Hey Sara I could give you a ride home I'm off duty now and I'm going the same way as you would to your house". Hank suggested motioning a nod towards Grissom.

"Well if that's what you want Sara I could just call you when you get home".

"Well my apartment is a little out of your way and if I remember correctly that you also worked a triple so I think you should just get some rest and I'll call you or something" she said completely forgetting that Grissom was trying to tell her something before Hank turned up.

"Well okay I'll see you tomorrow night then take care of your self and get some rest" Grissom said as he reluctantly left the hospital room.

I thought that she had finished with that Hank guy, according to Catherine she had, what does Catherine know any way.

With those last thoughts Grissom got in his car and drove home.

………………………………...

Hank had just pulled up out side of Sara's apartment and turned of the ignition.

Sara got out of the car and walked towards her apartment with Hank in toe, she got her key out put it in the door and turned around to Hank.

"Well thank you for the ride, I didn't want to ask Grissom he seemed so tired it was nice of you to offer"

"So that's Grissom is it" Hank shouted in her face " that's the guys name who you called out during sex you bitch".

Before Sara knew it she received a fist to the face, she fell to the floor clutching her nose as the blood seeped all over her clothes and her hands. Hank used Sara's key and shoved open the door picking her up by the hair and dragging her into her apartment and slamming the door shut behind him.

thanks for reading let me know what you think and let me no if i should continue or if its a pile of turd be harsh im tough. review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grissom couldn't sleep he had been home for several hours and all he could think about was Sara, about how close he was to confessing his love for her, how close he was to crying when he saw Hank at the hospital and how close he was to following them home, but most of all he couldn't stop thinking about what she might be doing with Hank and his worst fears came to light.

__

I'm too late.

He got up out of bed and walked into the living room plonking himself down on the settee and started thinking again, _she must still have feelings for him she hasn't called me like she said she was going to, well she probably forgot all about me now that she has her hunky paramedic to look after her _he thought bitterly, _wait a second what if she didn't ring because she cant maybe they didn't make it to her apartment _and with those final thoughts Grissom ran into his room threw on the same nights clothes and headed out of the door.

………………………………...

Sara was huddled on the floor, she had been there for some time clutching her knees to her chest and sobbing soaking the carpet beneath her that was stained in her blood, Hank had left a few hours before and Sara hadn't moved she couldn't she was too weak, to afraid but most of all too ashamed. The fear that she was turning into her mother was over coming her and her sobbing turned into full blown crying as she thought about how her mum lay in the same way after she took a beating.

__

How could I have been so stupid as to think that Hank didn't have a grudge even when we were together he wasn't that sincere and now look at me, I'm just another statistic, Sara carried on crying until she started to drift off to sleep letting one word slip off her lips as she was falling into a blissful slumber.

__

Grissom.

………………………………...

Grissom was driving to Sara's apartment faster than he would normally but he had a bad feeling, he needed to see if she was okay but most of all he wanted to see if there was ever going to be a 'we'.

If I just get there and analyse the situation I can make a decision as to whether there ever could be a relationship between us without actually asking, he might not even be there which will be good for me, it means I stand a chance and well I'm sure as hell not going to cheat on her like that jackass Hank did, I hope everything will be alright.

Grissom pulled up outside of Sara's apartment complex and parked his car in her space, he got out and noticed her light was on, _well she must be in then_, he made his way up the three flights of stairs to Sara's apartment and walked towards her door.

Something's not right, Grissom looks down and finds a small red pool on the floor he bends down and looks at the pool closer, gasping a little he realises it is blood, he doesn't gasp because it is blood he gasps as it might be her blood.

Standing up quickly he puts his hand on the door knob without turning it the door opens and he can see small bits of wood chippings missing from it like it has been roughly handled, he takes his right arm and pushes the door open slowly and it creaks as it opens and causes a small thud against the wall.

"Oh my god…Sara" he breathes out as he ran into the apartment and falls at the side of her beaten bloody body.

"Sara Honey can you hear me" he puts his hand on the side of her face and starts stroking his thumb over her cheek, "Sara" he says a little louder.

Sara groans and moves her arm slightly "please Hank I'm sorry don't hurt me again" she mumbles under her breath without opening her eyes.

Grissom's face is beginning to turn red at the realisation that he did this to her.

"Sara its Grissom its okay he's not here your safe now"

The second those last words left his mouth Sara had sat up and swung her arms around Grissom's neck and put her face into his chest and cried her heart out, Grissom wrapped his arms around her back and shoulders bringing her closer to him and started whispering to her holding back tears of his own.

"Sara I'm so so sorry I should have never let you go home with that guy, he will never hurt you ever again I promise, you safe now ,your safe".

They sat in that position for hours until their bodies went numb and they moved to the settee.

"Sara I think I should get you to the hospital and get you checked out, you could have concussion"

"I already have concussion, remember the car accident". she stated bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"I know Honey but better safe than sorry, right". trying to convince her to let him take her to the hospital all the while showing her how concerned he is about her.

Looking into his eyes and seeing all the concern, worry, sorrow and slight anger, she gave in and decided that he was right.

"Okay if it will make you happy" she sighed and got up slowly and falling back down on the settee wincing from the pain her bruises gave her.

Grissom got up walked to where Sara was sitting, held a hand out and pulled her up slowly and gently falling slightly into his chest and their eyes locked.

"Yes it would make me very happy" and they lingered in that position for a few more seconds, Grissom then wrapped one arm around her waist and led her out of the apartment and to his car.

………………………………...

"Willows"

"Hi Catherine its Grissom"

"Oh hi Gil what's up, you do know what time it is don't you, its my night off which means I'm sleeping".

"Yes and I'm very sorry but I need your help with something, I need you to come to the hospital and do a sexual assault kit on someone for me".

"Well cant you get Sara to do it or something, I know its her night off too but you know Sara she will be there in an instant especially as it is you who is asking" she said persuading him to leave her alone.

"Its for Sara" he said in a quiet, sorrowful voice.

"What?". was the only reaction that came from the blonde.

"Catherine …please she needs you to do this, I need you to do this" Grissom pleaded.

"Give me twenty minuets and I will be there" she said in a determined voice and Grissom could tell that she was already out of bed and scrambling for her things.

"Thank you Cath" then Grissom hung up the phone.

………………………………...

Grissom was sat next to Sara's bed watching her stare at the ceiling, he could tell she was thinking, probably re-playing everything in her head of what happened over and over again. He could see small beads of moisture around her eyes, he could tell she was fighting her tears back as her muscles tensed up, Grissom reached for her hand and coiled both of theirs together getting a small smile in return from the brunette.

They kept their hands tangled together until a nurse entered the room and called for Grissom.

"Excuse me sir but there's a Catherine Willows just outside" she smiled slightly and pointed in her direction.

"I'll be back as soon as Catherine is done, will you be alright?". now stood up looking down at Sara with concern.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Grissom then turned and headed towards the curtain "Griss" Grissom turned around and looked directly into her eyes, "thanks" she said softly smiling to him and he smiled back now fighting to hold back his tears, he couldn't believe that one of the strongest women he knows could be so broken in so many ways in just a day, it hurt him to see her covered in bandages, cuts and bruises so he gave another small smile and a wink and left the room.

"Hey Gil how is she" Catherine asked concerned for her co-worker and friend.

"She's holding up better than what I expected but I think she is just being strong, its not definite that she was sexually assaulted I asked but she said she blacked out so you never know. I advised she got tested just in case, she protested at first but she agreed so that's why I rang you, I'll give you more details about what happened later lets just sort this out".

"Okay Gil, why don't you go get yourself a coffee or something to eat, this will be a few minuets yet and then I will ring you when we're done".

Grissom agreed and left heading towards the canteen.

………………………………...

Catherine entered through the curtain to where Sara was laying on the bed, Catherine lost her breath when she saw the state of one of the strongest people she knows, it broke her heart to see her hurting like this, covered in bruises, cuts and bandages all over her body.

She took a step towards the foot of the bed and in a mere whisper she said "Hey Sara".

Looking up and sighing a little she whispered back "Hey"

"Right well um you know what I have to do, I will try and make this a quick as possible for you if you feel any discomfort just let me know" she said shaking a little at the fact that this was a friend she had to do this to.

Warming up the kit she proceeded with her task.

………………………………...

Grissom was sat at a table drinking some coffee and picking at a sandwich that he bought constantly thinking about all the pain and turmoil that Sara has been through during her life, and wondering how her mental state will be after this.

__

Will she go back to normal, will her mental state be compromised , she's going to need time off, will she press charges, what if we cant find him?

Then a familiar voice seemed to strike his ears from a distance.

………………………………...

"Okay Sara we're all doneand I'm glad to tell you that there doesn't seem to be any evidence of sexual assault" Catherine said while packing away her kit and looking at Sara.

With a deep sigh Sara relaxed and slumped back onto the hospital letting a few small tears fall down her face.

"Thank you so much Catherine" Sara said while sobbing.

"Hey its okay I know you would have done the same I'm just so glad that your okay" and with that Catherine out her arms around Sara and embraced her in a hug and she also let tears run down her face.

"We're going to get that bastard I promise you Sara" Catherine stated while wiping away her tears from her face and smiling at Sara.

Smiling and wiping away her tears also she says "I have no doubt"

………………………………...

Grissom was still in the canteen when he got a message from Catherine saying everything is okay and that he can come back up. On his way out of the door he runs into some one he knows and his blood boils and his hands close into iron fists.

"Hank!"

………………………………...

Reviews reviews reviews , now push that little lovely button over there and tell me what you think, and then I might think of adding another chapter. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hank!" Grissom yelled.

Hank's head spun around to where his name was being called but before his eyes could focus and recognise the face calling him he received a fist to his jaw, and another above his eye causing him to fall to the floor landing on his back looking up at Grissom.

Grissom stood over Hank looking at his bloody face and thinking how this is what Sara must have looked like, with those quick few thoughts Grissom lost control again and kicked Hank in the side of his ribs once twice and three times before he was restrained by hospital security and dragged out of the canteen.

………………………………...

"Willows".

"Catherine I'm outside" Grissom stated.

"Hey Gil what are you doing outside, Sara's in here?"

"I got thrown out".

"What, why, how on earth did you manage to get thrown out of a hospital"?

"Fighting in the canteen"

"What the hell Gil, fighting …in a hospital, oh you better have a good reason for this".

"Yes I do now will you come and get me so I can come and see Sara please".

"Alright, alright keep your panties on give me a sec". she said laughing down the phone.

………………………………...

Grissom entered the room just as Sara was finished dressing.

"Going somewhere?" he asked unsure if she should be leaving so soon.

"Doctors said I was free to go, where's Catherine"?

Grissom wasn't sure if he should tell her what happened in the canteen, and he wasn't sure if he should tell her where Catherine was but honesty is always the best policy he thought and if he didn't honour that it would make him a hypocrite, and well he couldn't bring himself to lie to her, so he improvised.

"Um Catherine was just pulled to take a look at some guy who asked for a criminalist, turns out he just got beaten up down in the canteen and he isn't very happy about it so she has gone to see if she can recover any evidence".

There that should do it, I didn't lie I merely avoided the truth

Sara nodded and picked her self up from the chair she was sat in when she noticed Grissom's right hand was red and bruised with a few small cuts on it. Grabbing his hand gently she looked up at him with a questioning look.

"What happened these weren't there earlier?" She asked while rubbing her thumb gently over the swollen knuckles.

"Ah well um you see these , these are from" pausing he looked into Sara's eyes and he could see some worry, sighing he let out a small smile, " Who am I kidding I cant lie to you, Sara I ran into Hank in the canteen and beat the three aces out of him. I got kicked out of the hospital that's why Catherine had to come and get me, and that's who Catherine is with now, she is processing Hank and he is wanting to press charges but that doesn't matter really at least he will have to come to the station and then we can get him for what he did to you". he looked up hoping he hadn't upset her in any way and noticed tears in her eyes.

"Sara what's wrong?" he asked looking down at her and keeping his eyes fixed to hers.

She raised her head up a little to look at Grissom and let the tears run down her face and then let a small smile escape her lips.

"You beat up Hank ….for me" she asked sniffling and rubbing her nose.

Smiling a little at how cute she looked he answered "Of course I did, look what he did to you Sara I couldn't let him get away with that.

Catherine entered the room with an evidence bag with his clothes in and some DNA samples in her hand.

"Right well I'm all done with him, he's heading to the lab now not that there's any point because his evidence is lost".

Looking confused he stared at the blonde " What are you on about the evidence is right there".

" Yes well Gil you need to give me a chance to loose it first, geez we're not all as brilliant as you at misplacing things with in seconds of seeing them, I'll have you know I'm organised". she answered with a wicked smile on her face.

"But no serious now we can get evidence off his clothes that will link him to the attack on Sara earlier that's the only reason there still here, I'm going to take these to the lab I'll see you there take care guys, Sara if you need anything let me know okay" Catherine threw a smile back at them both and left the room.

"Hey I would offer you a lift home …but your not going home your staying with me for the night" Grissom stated leaving no room for a discussion.

Sara didn't bother she knew there was no point and she also didn't really want to go back home alone, she was happy for the company. Smiling she nodded and followed Grissom out of the door and towards the car.

………………………………...

They arrived at Grissom's house and he shut off the ignition, he glanced over to where Sara was sitting and looked at her for a while.

"You know you could have stayed at your place and I would have stayed with you if you preferred" he said as he carried on looking at her.

"No …I'm not sure if I want to go back there just yet" she said turning her head and realising that he has been staring at her, she smiled at him and opened the car door.

Grissom opened the door and let Sara in first, he closed the door behind them and he was intrigued at the way she was observing her surroundings , she was looking at his large book case and she looked mesmerized, she ran her finger along the leather spines of the books and then paid her attention to the butterflies on the walls showing them also a great amount of attention.

Grissom walked into the centre of the living area putting down his coat and taking of his shoes placing them under the coffee table. He walked over to the kitchen island and stuck his head in the refrigerator calling out to Sara.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"Some juice would be nice if you have any" she shouted back to him still astounded at the butterflies attached to the walls.

Grissom poured Sara a glass of orange juice and walked to where she was standing looking at his collection, he stood next to Sara and handed her the juice smiling as he did so.

"You like my collection?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes very much, they are beautiful and your book case, well….I should have guessed you would have a large collection, I'm very impressed she said pursing her lips at him and smiling incredulously.

"Oh good I'm glad you like them" he smiled just as large and went to stuff his hand in his pocket when he with drew it quickly hissing as the material rubbed against the raw skin.

"Come with me" Sara grabbed Grissom's hand and pulled him to the kitchen, she pulled out a stool and gently pushed him onto it "Sit" she commanded softly. She turned to the sink and filled a small bowl of warm water and got a clean cloth and soaked it for a second.

She placed the bowl on the counter next to Grissom, she pulled a stool for herself and sat opposite him took one of his hands and looked into his eyes, " We don't want this to get infected" she said softly, picking up the cloth and squeezing the excess water out of it she placed it onto his sore knuckles and rubbed in the warmth slowly and softly.

Grissom was watching fascinated at how thorough she was being, she was taking as much care with him as she would a piece of fragile evidence, she washed away the blood, smoothed the cuts and caressed his bruises.

"Hey didn't you want to talk to me about something earlier" she said braking the comfortable silence.

Grissom thought that he wouldn't have gotten a chance to tell her what he has been working up the courage to do for months.

This isn't how I planned it, well at least there will be fewer distractions and well this is a good a time as any, if not now then I never will, right here I go.

"Uh yeah I did" pausing for a second to try and remember what he was going to say and trying not to focus to hard on the soft caressing she was doing to his hand.

"Yes well you see what it is, is um I have been thinking a lot lately and when I mean lately I'm talking months is that I have realised that I have been a fool, you know with the whole turning you down for dinner thing and ignoring you then not ignoring you" Sara butted in quickly.

"Yes Grissom I know and your kind of poking a soft spot there, is there any chance you could skip that part" she said smiling at him while still focused on Grissom's hand.

"Of course sorry, well okay long story short I have realised that uh…that um I want to be with you, us, together" he looked up slowly pushing his lips together slightly not really sure what to do, say or expect he looked at Sara who had stopped cleaning his hand and just stared at it as it lay limp in her lap.

"Sara" he called her looking for some kind of sign that she herd what he said and acknowledges it.

She looked up and stared straight into Grissom's eyes she looked at him questioningly.

"Do you mean it because I'm telling you right now if it turns out to be a mistake a little while down the road I can promise you that it will not be pretty I can assure you the only" Sara was cut off when Grissom put his hands around her face and pulled her closer to him with her hands landing on his thighs.

"Of course I mean it" and with those final words he pulled her closer again and put his lips to hers in a heated kiss that stole both of their breaths, Sara leaned in closer putting one hand on the counter behind Grissom and the other around his neck, their kiss was full of years of pent up passion, stolen looks and treasured touches that would haunt one another's dreams. The kiss deepened and Grissom wrapped an arm around Sara's waist bringing her to fall on him, their lips still attached in a fever of passion, their tongues meeting another and sliding into each others mouth.

Grissom let a small moan pass out of his mouth at the sheer touch of Sara against his skin, he pulled himself off the stool bringing Sara with him and bringing her into his embrace. He pulled his lips from hers and started on her neck spreading kisses around the perimeter of her jaw line all the way down to her breast bone causing Sara to let out a small moan of her own.

He slipped his hands under her shirt causing her to shake under his electrifying touch, she lifted her arms and Grissom pulled the garment over her head and threw it off to the side. Sara started unbuttoning his shirt all the while locking lips with Grissom again, she got the last button undone and slipped the shirt off his shoulders letting it hit the floor with Sara kicking it aside.

Grissom ran his hands up Sara's form feeling the curves of her hips and the softness of her stomach, while Sara was exploring Grissom's strong back and shoulders, placing her hands on his chest, removing her lips from his and then bending down slightly to lick one of his nipples getting a large intake of breath from Grissom, he brought her back up to his lips and he carried on his exploration of her body landing at her breasts, he cupped a breast in his large hand and squeezed gently while the other worked the bra strap eventually freeing them from their prison.

Grissom turned them around an pinned Sara against the refrigerator and then stepped towards her pressing his weight against her and taking her mouth to his while his fingers toyed with her pert nipples.

Sara could feel her arousal growing with every touch and Grissom's arousal was evident against her, she took her hands from his back and started on Grissom's pant buttons, getting the idea he also started on her pants undoing them faster and letting them fall to the ground while appreciating her choice of underwear.

Sara finally got Grissom's pants undone and she pushed them down over his waist letting them fall to the floor in a heap also taking his boxers with them, Sara looked into Grissom's eyes, she could see love, passion, and want. They locked lips again and their hands were roaming all over each others naked bodies, Grissom was playing with the waist band of Sara's underwear when he heard a plea escape her mouth in between kisses.

"Griss…..please" and she didn't need to say any more in a second he had ripped off her under ware and in one swift move he had picked her up and pinned her against the fridge and Sara wrapped her legs around Grissom's waist pulling him towards her more.

He looked into Sara's eyes again and could see all the love that he felt for her reflecting to him he gave her another big kiss.

"Your so beautiful" he whispered into her ear and without giving her a chance to respond he thrust him self into her and she gripped onto his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh at the sudden sensation that had them both taking in a quick breath.

He wanted their first time to be slow, sensual and romantic but there was nothing slow about this, it was pure lust and passion driving them, he thrust hard into her and she pulled her legs around him tighter to get him in her further, the fridge rocked back and forth at Grissom's thrusting action, he pound into her like it would be his only chance and with each thrust their moans got louder as their orgasms met new sensual heights that neither of them had ever reached, the air was full of musk and it smelt of sex and the sweat off of their body's made them glow.

Grissom could feel Sara's muscles tighten around him so he thrust harder into her as both of their climaxes were on the verge of freedom.

"God Sara I love you" Grissom moaned into her shoulder as he thrust into her for the last few moments and releasing one last large push sending Sara over the edge moaning his name in pure ecstasy.

"Oh Gil" she gripped his shoulders hard as the last wave of her orgasm had passed and she slumped into Grissom's arms.

They stayed still for a few moments catching their breath, the only sound in the house was of panting as their breathing returned to normal and their heart beat slowed down to its original pace.

Grissom put Sara down and looked her in the eyes, when he got a large smile in return he couldn't help but smile back and pull her into an embracing hug that was full of love and promise. He smiled at her again, took her hand and lead her towards the bedroom.

"Oh by the way Gil…….I love you too".

Grissom turned around and smiled and pulled her into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

TBC…….I know the whole fight scene wasn't to good but……..there is going to be another one hopefully, one which doesn't include a security guard okay, the one I did was a lil more realistic I'm thinking.

Thank you for reading reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, IM SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT MY MUSE WENT MISSING, I LOST IT AT A CONCERT BUT ITS HOME NOW, PLEASE REVIEW ALWAYA APPRCIATED AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.

The next morning Grissom awoke to Sara's warm breath on his chest, he smiled and looked at the sleeping beauty who rested on him, he brought up his hand and stroked the side of her cheek gently, basking in the feeling that he could do this after waiting so long, he was sure he was in heaven or asleep at the least but he knew he didn't get those kind of feelings in his dreams no matter how much he may have wanted them.

Sara stirred and opened her eyes slowly while adjusting to the light of the room that the bright sunny Vegas provided., she looked up and caught Grissom's loving gaze, she smiled at the warmth that his eyes provided, she sat up and leaned on her elbow and placed a hand on Grissom's chest.

"Hi" Sara said smiling a little at the fact that she was in her bosses bed and loving every second of it.

Smiling back at her and leaning towards her, he put his lips to hers and lingered there for a few seconds and pulled away.

"Hi" he smiled back.

"How are you"? Grissom managed to speak out before Sara did.

"I'm great actually, and your self"? She asked while making small circles on Grissom's chest with her index finger.

"Never better, I'm feeling a little hungry, but not for food". Grissom stated as he smiled mischievously.

Smiling widely at Grissom's last statement, she straddled him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I can help with that" Sara said as she leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on Grissom's lips, getting a throaty response from him.

………………………………...

Grissom and Sara had just entered the brake room where the team were all sitting, Sara took a seat next to Greg and Grissom stood at the head of the table with assignments in hand waiting to give them out.

Catherine smiled at Sara and gave her a wink, making sure she was okay and Sara smiled back to let her know that she was fine, well better than fine but Catherine didn't need to know.

"Right guys we have a busy night ahead of us so there will be some solo work going on, so lets get down to it".

But before Grissom had a chance to talk through the assignments he was stopped with Nick interrupting his boss and standing up.

"Am I the only one that's going to say anything about what happened to Sara or are we going to pretend it didn't happen" he said in an angry voice that Grissom hasn't even mentioned it.

"Nick we are dealing with it, calm down, me and Catherine are onto it, in the mean time I have three homicides in three different parts of town and I need you Greg and Warrick to go check them out, you think you can handle it"? Grissom said looking at Nick sternly as if telling him this is not the place or the time.

Sighing loudly and sitting back down Nick clenched his teeth and put his hands on the table palms down and looked up to his boss.

"Yeah I can handle it".

"Good" Grissom handed the team their slips and they got up and left the room all showing Sara has their full support either through a smile or a hand on the shoulder.

Now it was just Grissom, Sara and Catherine left in the room and Grissom sat down in the seat that Greg was situated in moments before.

"Okay Cath what did you get off the clothes that you took from Hank"?

Taking a deep breath she sat up and looked at Grissom.

"Well what I got was, evidence that you had handled him, we have you epithelia's on some of his clothing".

"Yeah that doesn't matter to me Cath anything to relate to Sara's assault". Grissom said looking a little agitated.

"That's where it gets interesting, he is saying that he was nowhere near Sara, but evidence is telling us other wise, I found Sara's hair, blood, skin cells and remnants of tears all on his clothing there is no way that he can claim they got there by accident".

Catherine looked at Sara and noticed she looked relieved, as did Grissom when she turned her head to look at him.

"Also I printed your apartment keys Sara, and his prints are on them which supports you statement about him opening the door with them, the cats out of the bag, lets go put him back in". Catherine said looking very pleased with herself while standing up and leaving the room to go and talk to Brass.

Grissom turned to Sara and held her hand under the table so no one saw.

"Are you okay Sara" he said quietly while looking into her eye's.

Smiling faintly at him she squeezed his hand and let out a small laugh.

"Why do they think that they can fool us, and yes I am okay he deserves everything he has got coming to him".

"Good, now lets go see about putting him away shall we".

Grissom stood up and pulled Sara along with him, they walked to an interrogation room where Hank was being interviewed by Brass and Catherine, Grissom and Sara walked into the small room to look in on what he was saying and they were not alone.

Nick, Warrick and Greg were all watching through the glass at the interview, Nick and Warrick were stood up near the glass both with their arms folded tightly across their chests and Greg was leaning against the edge of a table with a frown on.

Grissom cleared his throat and walked himself and Sara through the doorway.

Greg was the only one who turned around at hearing his boss come through the door, he pushed himself off the table and straightened himself out and stood up straight stuttering nervously to try and provide an explanation as to why he wasn't on his case.

Warrick and Nick didn't really move they were engrossed with the accusations that Hank was making against a co-worker and a friend.

Raising an eye brow and turning his head to Sara he shrugged and they both made their way further into the room, walking to the end of the glass where there was space, while passing a frozen Greg Sanders. Sara couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle at how the quiet introverted man she made love to the night before could stop a full grown man in his tracks, make him so nervous that he couldn't string a sentence together and make him freeze physically.

They all stood there watching the interview transfixed on every word that fell out of the paramedics mouth, they couldn't believe that he was willing to lie his way out of this knowing that everything he was being accused of was true and the fact that they has the physical evidence to rove it.

Brass slammed his hands down hard on the table causing an echo to run through the room.

"I'm getting tired of this boy, look we have spoken to Sara, we have gathered the evidence and we have evaluated it fully, there is no way in hell that you can weasel your way out of this the evidence is just to strong so do us all a favour and confess to assaulting an officer of the law so I can go home and catch the new episode of Boston Legal, okay".

Hank sighed and cracked his knuckles and turned his head from side to side.

"Okay, look yeah I was there I gave her a ride home, I walked her to her door like a gentleman and then she invited me in and things got physical".

"Yeah things got physical alright but more along the lines of your fist hitting her face before she was even in her flat, so that excuse is out of the window, got any more we need to know about, you should do your self a favour because assaulting anyone like that isn't a good thing when it comes to court, but to assault a criminalist well your asking for time". Catherine said while getting a little bit more vexed with each of his lame excuses.

Hank's face began to redden and he let out a long huff.

"Alright I admit it, I did those things to Sara but she deserved it she could never love me like she loved that freaking Grissom guy, so I hit on her physically. But I got my comeuppance didn't I, who do you think did this to my face it sure as hell wasn't Sara but her bloody Grissom in shining armour".

Back in the small observation room all the guys looked back at Grissom when they herd that it was Grissom who had given Hank the beating.

"Whoa boss man, that was you, respect my friend" Warrick said while shaking Grissom's hand.

"Good going, and I'm sorry about earlier I guess I should have known you would have done something about it". Nick said as he patted his boss on his back.

"Wow remind me never get on your wrong side again". Greg joked as he smiled at Grissom.

Breathing in deeply and feeling a little uncomfortable about the topic of conversation he smiled and turned back to Sara.

"Um….thanks guys, Sara can I talk to you out side please". Grissom motioned to the exit with his head.

Sara obliged and walked towards the exit and stood outside the door waiting for Grissom.

Grissom came out of the room and made sure the door closed properly behind him, he smiled and walked them down the hallway a little.

"Um Sara is what Hank said true". He asked nervously while playing with his fingers.

"What, about me loving him, yeah its true, I never loved him". Sara said knowing full well that wasn't what Grissom had meant.

"No Sara that's not it, um how can I say this".

But Grissom was interrupted when Sara's hand placed its self in his and held tightly.

"I know what you mean, and yes I do love you, so you can push me away now and go and hide in your office for a couple of days if you want to". Sara said knowing that this is how Grissom reacts to most things involving her but instead he stayed where he was, just looking at her and studying her face.

"I'd be a fool to do that again, I've learnt my lesson this time. To many times I have come close to loosing you, I don't want to loose you, ever In fact, I love you Sara Sidle and I don't care who knows it, I want to be with you for eternity and I feel that may not be enough time to catch up on the things I missed out on, but I want to try at least, nothing is going to hold us back not even Ecklie".

Tears welled up in Sara's eyes and she gazed in to the blue whirl pools that were devoting them selves to her, Grissom was hers at her mercy and she could see that, she could see how venerable he is feeling and it made her love him even more, Sara managed to speak out a few words.

"For real" she said now sniffling with tears running down their cheeks.

Smiling, he put his thumb to her cheek and wiped away the tears that were flowing, he looked into her eyes and nodded, answering her question.

Both smiling Grissom released his hand from Sara's grasp and pulled her close to him so that they're bodies were touching, he cupped the side of her face and brought his face down to hers.

Their lips met each other in a passionate fire of lust longing and desire, they had never fitted to another person so well, their bodies pressed further into each other again, cheers and whistles were coming down from the hallway from the grave yard shift at seeing what they have all waited years to see.

"Wohhhhhhhhhhhhh, Grissom!" Warrick shouted at his boss for finally getting his woman.

"Go on girl get you man" Catherine shouted also while trying to hold back the tears of joy threatening to over whelm her.

While Greg and Nick stood with their arms over each others shoulders swaying back and forth in a drunkenly fashion and shouting.

"Woooo woooo wooooo ah bless em "Nick half shouted.

Grissom and Sara parted and Grissom rested his forehead on Sara's.

"At least we don't have to worry about telling them" Grissom smiled greatly at the sight before him.

Sara nodded and smiled back.

"I think we better move before we get a bigger crowd than we already have".

Smiling at each other Grissom let go of Sara and they turned to face the team when they noticed they were all running towards them, both Grissom and Sara looked petrified as the team huddled around them and pulled them into a bone crushing hug.

They both got big hugs from every member of the team several times and then they were finally put back on the ground.

Catherine walked behind Grissom and Sara and put her arms around their shoulders.

"I think I speak on behalf of the whole team when I say its about time, now lets all go out and celebrate" Catherine said as she kissed and hugged Grissom and Sara.

"Well done Gil I knew you would get your head out of that microscope eventually" Catherine said into Grissom's ear.

………………………………...

The team finished up what they were doing and were all planning to meet up at a bar.

Sara was getting her jacket out of her locker and when she closed it she saw Grissom stood leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Why hello there" Sara said while putting her jacket on.

"Hello there to you too" Grissom said as he wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and held her tightly to him.

"You ready, our celebratory night is ahead of us you know" Grissom said while looking into Sara's eye's.

"I'm ready and your seeming very adamant that we are celebrating, your not going to let me slip through your fingers again"? she asked teasing him a little while pressing herself against him.

"Not this time, honey" Grissom said as he lowered his head and pulled them into a passionate kiss.

The End.

So what do you all think, please review I would like to know your opinions they are always appreciated and thank you for reading and being patient. Love always!!


End file.
